terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
(Weapons) The Elemental Wands (W.I.P)
(I have some sprites for the projectiles, except for the Spore Blast which I need {Projectile sprites will be added later} , but not the wands them selves, these are wands that will get more powerful as you go on by being combined with certain items.) ~Tier 1~ ~The Wind Rush~ -The Wind Rush is a hardmode wand that deals 35 base magic damage. It cost 10 mana per cast. -The Wind Rush is a wand that has a 1/50 drop chance from any enemy that spawns in space starting in hardmode. -The Wind Rush summons gushing bursts of wind that come together, this attack spawns at your cursor. ~The Flameburst~ -The Flameburst is a hardmode wand that deals 35 base magic damage and has a 20% chance to inflict the debuff 'On Fire'. It cost 15 mana per cast. -The Flameburst is a wand that has a 1/50 drop chance from any enemy that spawns in the Underworld starting in hardmode. -The Flameburst summons a small bursting flame sphere at the cursors location. ~The Azure Cluster~ -The Azure Cluster is a hardmode wand that deals 30 base magic damage. It costs 30 mana per cast, though it can't be cast again until it's original attack is finished. -The Azure Cluster is a wand that has a 1/100 drop chance from any enemy that spawns in the Ocean biome starting in hardmode. -The Azure Cluster summons a cluster of bubbles at the cursors location, it'll also release a few homing bubbles. ~The Aboslute Zero~ -The Absolute Zero is a hardmode wand that deals 35 base magic damage. It costs 25 mana per cast. It also has a 15% chance to inflict the debuff 'Frostburn'. -The Absolute Zero is a wand that has a 1/100 drop chance from any enemy that spawns in the snow biome starting in hardmode, though during a blizzard the drop chance is doubled. -The Absolute Zero summons a cluster of icicles that rise up from the cursors location and is not affected by gravity. ~The Sandstone Strike~ -The Sandstone Strike is a hardmode wand that deals 25 base magic damage. It costs 20 mana per cast. -The Sandstone strike is a wand that has a 1/100 drop chance from any enemy that spawns in the desert biome starting in hardmode, though during a sandstorm the drop chance is doubled. -The Sandstone Strike summons a boulder that comes from any side of the screen then home towards your cursor, acting like a chakram trying to come back to your player. Only 5 boulders can be active at a time. When the boulder hits an enemy or solid block it will split into 6 smaller boulders that travel through blocks and aren't affected by gravity nor can ricochet. ~The Spore Blast~ -The Spore Blast is a hardmode wand that deals 35 base magic damage. It costs 15 mana per cast. -The Spore Blast is a wand that has a 1/100 drop chance from any enemy that spawns in the jungle biome starting in hardmode. -The Spore Blast summons 5 spores around the cursor that come together to release a small green energy burst. This attack has a 15% chance to inflict 'Poisoned'. ~The Soul Seeker~ -The Soul Seeker is a hardmode wand that deals 40 base magic damage. It cost 40 mana per cast. -The Soul Seeker is a wand that has a 1/250 drop chance from any enemy that spawns in the Corruption Biome starting in hardmode. -The Soul Seeker summons a purple globule at the cursor's location which then bursts into 3 homing spirit projectiles which have a 15% chance of inflicting 'Shadowflame'. ~The Blood Bomb~ -The Blood Bomb is a hardmode wand that deals 30 base magic damage. It costs 20 mana per cast. -The Blood Bomb is a wand that has a 1/250 drop chance from any enemy that spawns in the Crimson Biome starting in hardmode. -The Blood Bomb summons a burst of red blood sending out three bloody shockwaves which have a 25% chance of stealing life from the enemy hit and healing the player by 10% of the damage. Category:Magic Weapons Category:Weapons